Forever the Dreamer
by Anna-Belikov-Fuller
Summary: Rose is dreaming again. But about who and for how long? Rated M to be safe, but it could probably be T. Read and Review!


**A.N.: Hey! This is another story that's been stuck in my head for a while. I know I said in a previous Author's Note that I was recently married and pregnant, my husband, Jamie, likes this idea of dream stories, so this is more for him than anyone else, but I thought I'd post it, because a few people liked my other one. Speaking of "Dreamland," you should probably read that one first, because there are references to it. It is not however necessary. Enjoy! Read and Review! Wow, I apologize for the really long Author's Note!**

**Rose P.O.V.**

_This_ is the kind of dream I like! I thought to myself, I loved dreams where I knew I was dreaming, and I could make things the way I wanted them. I was in the same bikini, on the same beach as in my most recent Christian dream, but this was a good dream, and there would be no Christian tonight, unless I wanted him here, which I didn't. I felt warm hands trace my curves, a nibbling on my ear, and hot breath telling me this would be one of _those_ dreams. I would have known the hands anywhere, plus this is my dream, so I know who the mystery man is. As if the overwhelming smell of aftershave wasn't enough. I smiled, inhaling the scent that had long since become my favorite. I didn't tilt my neck this time, and there was no warm breeze lifting my hair from my throat.

"How are you?" The voice asked.

"Better now." I replied sassily. I turned in his grasp to put my arms around his neck. I smiled up at him, kissing him. It was meant as a peck, but here, in my dreams, where we didn't have to restrain ourselves, we didn't. "Mmmmmmm." He ran his hands down my back, making me shiver, his hands moved down, and suddenly, like lightning, I was in the air, cradled against his chest.

"Your choice," he said, his words laced with the slightest hint of a Russian accent, "we can go for a swim, or we can go inside." He looked at me, waiting for me to answer.

"What do you want?" I asked. "We always do what I want, come on Comrade, tell me what you want. If you're going to damn yourself to life with me, you might as well do it thoroughly." I smiled, and he let out a laugh that I was hearing more and more.

"Why don't we just go inside?"

"Sounds good." I raised one eyebrow, which he'd taught me to do, and smiled without showing my teeth, I could see without a mirror that I looked sexy. He growled in response, which my dream-logic told me was a good sign. He had long legs, and we were through the door and in bed before I counted to ten.

He leaned over me, kissing my neck, my chest, my forehead. Finally, I reached up, and pulled him down by the shirt collar.

"Other people may like your romanticism, Comrade, but not me, I like it rough." Yes, this was the game we were playing today. Sometimes he was in charge, sometimes I was in charge, today, I was taking the lead. This was my dream after all.

"I don't think you can handle it Roza." He smirked at me.

"Can't I though? Sex is kinda like training, you hit me, but I don't fall, I think I can handle it." I knew he wouldn't resist the opening.

"I don't hit you that hard, with this though, I might lose control."

"I thought you learned your control?"

"I did."

"Then why are we here? I'm your student, yet here you are, leaning over me, ready to do unspeakable things to me."

"Unspeakable?"

"I hope so." I did my eyebrow trick again. Dimitri took off my bikini, slowly, making sure to touch as much of my skin as possible while doing it. And I tugged his clothing off, doing the exact opposite. I flipped him over, so I was laying on top of him. I was inches away from lowering myself onto him, when I felt a weird presence in the room. I looked around, seeing nothing, and when I turned back to Dimitri, it wasn't Dimitri at all.

It was Adrian.

"Little Dhampir, how nice to see you. I told you I had a good imagination." The shock I was now feeling was enough to wake me up. I walked out of my room stealthily, feeling like a Ninja, and slipped past the Moroi man guarding the Novice Dorm, I walked past the student headquarters, and towards a small apartment building where teachers lived, Adrian wasn't a teacher, but he also wasn't a student, so they let him stay there. I breezed past this security guard too, walking directly to Adrian's room.

I banged on the door, and he opened it groggily.

"Little Dhampir!" He said, ushering me in. All traces of sleep gone from his face. "How nice to see you!"

I said nothing, but I pushed him down on the bed. He looked startled. "Adrian," I crooned. "Have I ever told you how devastatingly sexy I think you are?" He gulped as I slid my fingers over the buttons on his shirt, undoing some as I went along.

"N-no." He stammered.

"Hmmmmm, I wonder why that is?" He shook his head, rendered speech less. "Oh, right, because I hate you." My fingers stopped moving, and my face turned hard. "Stay that fuck out of my dreams Ivashkov!"

"Only if you stay out of mine."

"Huh?" Too late, he'd flipped me over, running his hands over my frame.

"I don't think so." I tried to push him off.

"You're not responding, but I bet your body is." He smirked at me.

"No way."

"Fine Little Dhampir, leave if you want to." He moved aside, but somehow, I couldn't force myself up. "What's the matter?"

"Do you want the truth?"

"Always."

"I feel like if I leave I'll always be wondering. Regretting this, or not doing this, or whatever."

"So don't go," he was on top of me again, nuzzling my neck.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah." I smiled up at him, and he kissed me, hard, one of those passionate kisses that stopped the world from spinning. Where was this coming from?

"Rose? Are you, um, I mean have you ever…?"

"No. I'm a virgin. Are you?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Do you want to…?"

"I think so."

"You have to know for sure."

"Yeah, okay." He pulled away from my neck to look at me, stunned. He started taking off my pajamas, slowly, gauging my reaction to everything. He took off his own clothes more quickly, more easily, because I'd already undone a lot of the buttons. Our clothes slid to the floor, and he positioned himself above me.

"This might hurt a little bit." He said gently.

"Don't worry about it. I'm kind of used to pain." I half smiled, I was really scared.

"Your aura is getting weird."

"What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." He looked at me for what had to be a full minute before saying, "are you ready?"

"Yeah." He pushed into me, and I stifled a scream.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's fine, I'm fine," I breathed. He waited a few minutes, letting me catch my breath. I nodded, and he started pumping in and out of me, we both came, and we both crashed, he lay next to me, whispering in my ear.

"Do you regret this?" He sounded sad.

"No, do you?"

"No."

"That's good." He smiled at me, kissing below my ear. I found a sort of peace here, with Adrian, but I still missed Dimitri. Maybe he was too old for me, Adrian though, I could live with, I could _be_ with.

"Hey, Rose?" I gasped playfully.

"Have you ever called me Rose before?"

"Probably not. Hey, are you thinking about Belikov right now?"

"How'd you..?"

"Your aura, it's that color again."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We love who we love."

I sat up straight in bed, for the fourth time this week. This is what made my decision for me, no matter what, I would be with Dimitri somehow, I had no idea how yet, but I would.

**A.N.: Characters were so wrong, again, I apologize. Review please!**


End file.
